Smashing Visits
by Azulira
Summary: Sometimes, Smashers just miss their loved ones. So what do they do when they miss their friends, family, and other assorted people? Why they invite them to come visit and enjoy the brawls, of course. Can you blame them for being homesick? (First Chapter, A farm girl comes to visit a princess and a hero!) (Accepting requests)


A Smashing Visit 01

Malon looked at the letter the all-too-creepy mailman just delivered to her. It had a strange insignia on it, two insignias that crossed in the lower left corner. It was very plain, most people who bothered with insignias used something a bit more... showy. She set it down on the table, she didn't have time to read it, there was work to be done.

She came in late in the evening, tired from the long day's work. She grabbed a bottle of milk and drank from it as she opened the letter.

"Dear Malon," the letter stated, "It's me, Link. I wanted to write to you to tell you about something great. Remember how Zelda and I disappeared those three times? Well we got invited to these amazing tournaments where we compete against all these great fighters!" She smiled, Link hadn't changed much, he always did love fighting. "Of course we don't just fight, we also spend a lot of times out of matches making friends. Like there's this guy in red. He has to save a princess all the time too, and when he eats weird vegetables he gets stronger. He shoots fire balls! I tried eating one of his vegetables one time and blech! Thank goodness he's a doctor too!" Malon giggled, nearly spitting out the milk she was drinking, as she kept reading, "Anyway, Zelda and I got invited again and we were wonderinng if you would like to come vist and cheer us on?

Sincerely,  
Link

P.S.: I've already arranged transport for you. He should be there tomorrow morning. Just tell him if you're coming or not."

Malon nearly jumped with glee, she couldn't wait to see heer friends! She needed to tell her dad though. She walked to his room and knocked on the door. "Come in," yelled her dad. He was sitting on his bed, petting a chicken. "Oh hey Malon, what do you want?" He asked lovingly.

She showed him the letter with the C button, "Link and Zelda are at a tournament and want me to come cheer them on." She nervously shifted on her feet, waiting for her father's answer. Talon got up without a word and started walking downstairs. "Dad?" She called. He didn't respond as he walked out the door. Malon quickly followed him. She followed him to the cellar, wheere she saw him putting crates of milk near the door.

He smiled at her, "We can't exactly expect him to perform well without some of the best milk in all of Hyrule, can we?" She smiled back as Talon said, Now go to bed so you'll be well rested."

The next morning, Malon and Talon took five crates out of the cellar and set them on the spare wagon, and waited for the transportation Link had set up. Soon, they heard a loud whistle like sound and turned to see... some giant metal beast charging towards them! They quickly got the wagon out of the way as the metal beast screeched to a halt. It had a giant, round muzzle that became a square head with an open area. Inside the open area was... a kid? "Hey kid, what is this thing?" Talon asked the blonde kid.

The blonde kid jumped down off the beast. "Hyah!" They looked at him in confusion as he pounded his chest and coughed. "Sorry," he said, "I had something stuck in my throat. I'm a Royal Train Conducter of Hyrule, my name is Link!"

The pair stared at him, "Train conducter?"

"Yeah, I drive this thing like you guys ride horses! It's pretty much a big, superstrong, metal horse!"

Talon looked behind it, and saw it was carrying boxes that looked sort of like wagons. "Oh," he said, "that seems right. But what is this under it?" He pointed at the tracks.

"Those are the tracks that guide it. Without them, it wouldn't move. " He noticed the crates, and asked, "Hey those wouldn't happen to be crates of milk, would they?" Malon nodded. "Lon Lon Milk?" Malon nodded again. "Lon Lon Milk as in the famous Lon Lon Milk that the big Link says is the best milk he ever had and sometimes obsesses over?"

Talon grinned at the word famous, and Malon nodded once more, "The one and same." She giggled, "He obsesses you say? And wait, what do you mean big Link?"

The Link in front of them scratched the back of his head, "Well it's kind of confusing, but I'm sort of him reincarnated." He walked to the wagon and looked at the crates of milk, seeming to judge them. "Good, I have enough space in the cold car." He pointed to the third car down.

As they were loading the crates, Talon and Malon stood in amazement. "How do you keep it so cold?"

Link grinned, happy to brag about his train, "Well you see, this car is made out of a special metal that keeps heat out. It's very hard to come by, but well worth it. Of course to get it cool and keep it so, I need a really big piece of ice that I," he stopped when he noticed they had started loading crates again.

When they were finished, Talon pulled Link to the side to talk to him, "Look, I don't trust this contraption." He gestured to the train, "So I'm giving you this," he said as he pulled out a bottle of Lon Lon Milk, "for free as long as you keep Malon safe." He handed Link the bottle. Five minutes later, Link and Malon stood in the cab, which Talon thought was the safest because that's where Link was, and waved goodbye to Talon as they left.

A somewhat short, though scary for Malon, train ride later for Malon, they approached a bridge Malon had never seen before. "Where did that bridge come from?" Link just smiled and increased their speed. Malon gripped the side of the train, her knuckles white. Then she noticed something. "Uhh, Mr. Train Conducter Link," she asked, "why does the bridge disappear?"

Link laughed as the train hit top speed, "Don't worry. I did this once!" They sped off the bridge and Malon closed her eyes. When she didn't die, she opened her eyes to see a beautiful sunrise setting, "But the sun was up when we left..." She turned to the small Link and smacked him, "Explain!"

"Ow! Geez, that hurt! Do you lift cows or something in your spare time?" When he saw she was looking impatient, he gulped and said, "We had to be at top speed to breech the gap! If it could have been done safely, I would have! I swear!"

She looked at him and sighed, letting go of her anger. "Okay, and why is the sun just now rising when it was up just a bit a go?" She inquired.

Link pondered this for a moment, "You know, I never wondered that... It must have something to do with being in another world."

"ANOTHER WORLD!" screamed Malon, "But I liked my world! It was full of happiness!"

Link sighed, "It's alright. It's not that different. You'll be fine! Oh look, we're here!" He stopped just outside a rather large, well, mansion and hopped off. Malon did the same.

"Come on, let's load up the milk and get goinng," Malon said. They loaded the milk into a wagon and walked towards the door of the mansion. Malon turned around to see Link get on his train. "Where are you going?"

"Trust me, two Links are enough." Malon raised her eyebrow, but before she could ask the train was moving away. She turned back to the door. She walked in and heard a large commotion from a nearby room, so she decided to check it out. What she saw could only be described as chaos. People were either yelling or fighting, and there was just so much going on. You can understand why she feinted. It is just past breakfast after all.

_A/n: So SSB4 is coming out soon. I want to celebrate by having certain characters invite their friends over. Any requests for characters? Also I won't do them in straight arcs, I'll bring in some people, do a few chapters without, maybe a depart, maybe I bring someone in, it all depends on mood. So prepare to see some more __**Smashing Visits**_


End file.
